Inaat
Appearance Inaat is slightly over three hundred years old, appearing around twenty by human standards. Her carefully maintained armor and proud faith in the Light readily identify her as a paladin. Though short for a draenei, she is athletic and active, always on the move even with a sizable burden of equipment weighing her down. She usually wears a friendly smile. Personality Passion and youthful enthusiasm permeate every fibre of Inaat's being. Rarely is she seen without an upbeat — or at least hopeful — attitude. She genuinely believes the best of people and the world, with an unfailing optimism she attributes to the Light's role in her life. However, sometimes friends just want someone to gripe with, and at those times her relentless positivity can quickly grow annoying. The few occasions on which she becomes frustrated enough to express a negative opinion about someone are always well deserved and long overdue, and typically, in her friends' opinions, unintentionally hilarious. Inaat is a true paladin, committed to the ideals of helping others and serving the Light. She puts others before herself, especially the defenseless, and throws herself wholeheartedly into her duties, determined to improve even if doing so pushes her to the limits. She doesn't like being idle; even coaxing her to pause for a pint can be a chore, and getting her to stay often requires forcible restraint (ie, having someone sit on her). Once she overcomes her guilt, however, she always has a good time — even though she'll still be the last to admit that she genuinely needs to relax every once in a while. Upon getting to know her well, one will eventually notice that Inaat's rose-colored glasses have a few cracks. Sometimes there's a forced quality of "fake it til you make it" to her cheerful demeanor. She feels she cannot speak to others about her doubts, fears, and sorrows, terrified that examining them too closely will make them more real, consuming her with despair. She doesn't react well when forced to confront true ugliness in the world, as doing so threatens to tear her beliefs apart. Beliefs Fairly flexible in her acceptance of other races' religions, Inaat is certain that whether one calls upon the Holy Light, Elune, or An'she, as long as they hold true to the values of being kind to others and protecting those in need, all are worshipping the same Light. She wrestled with that idea when she first came to Kalimdor, but is now comfortable with it after seeing many different races clearly demonstrate their Light-given abilities. It is strange to Inaat that some people do not live by the Light as a matter of course, but she rests assured they'll come around in time, ideally with her enthusiastic help. She knows actions speak louder than words, and would rather demonstrate her convictions by showing everyone the joy, integrity, and power the Light brings her rather than sitting around a table arguing theology. Admittedly, the fact that she's a miserable debater also plays a role here... The Broken Inaat struggles to understand how any creature can have its relationship with the Light forcibly severed; this is one of the most troubling flaws in her ideology. Surely, no matter what has been done to them, if the Lost Ones only turned their faces back to the Light, the Light would embrace them again wholeheartedly. However, she has seen firsthand through individuals like Farseer Nobundo and "good" Forsaken sided with neutral factions that this is not the case — they remain cut off from the Light through no fault of their own. The Light is more powerful than darkness... why, then, does it allow its lost children to suffer? As a result, though Inaat does not despise the Broken, her deep pity for them is mingled with fear. It is difficult for her to confront beings with no access to the Light, or consider the implications their state has upon her beliefs. History Inaat was born aboard the Genedar shortly before it crashed on Draenor. More coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Paladins